A Love Now Dead
by Otaking
Summary: Yusei and Aki are both high schoolers attending the same school, find out what happens when the rain will leave nothing but an umbrella between the. Contains some fluff and lots of shipping for YuseXAki. First fic so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, this is my very first fic that I am posting so I'm quite nervous. I really don't know if it will be any good at all but, here goes.

This is a story that was slightly inspired by the novel and movie "Odd Thomas". And I will probably be doing alotta shipping for the YuseiXAki pairing, I know its overused but I thought I would give it a shot.

Disclaimers Note: I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5ds or any of its characters. Wish I did but I just dont.

* * *

First Chapter:That Fateful, Rainfilled Day

The rain fell from the sky without a single ray of light. School had finally ended but something just felt off. I couldn't tell if it was the weather getting me down or if the weather was just trying to imitate my mood, either way I just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Crap I forgot my umbrella at home, this day just keeps getting better and better"

That was when I heard it, the voice that completely changed my day and actually managed to get me to smile.

" Would you like to share my umbrella, we close nearby, so it wont be a problem at all."

"Aki!? Thanks I think I will take you up on that offer. I'm glad you didn't leavr yet."

I looked into the eyes of this girl beautiful girl with auburn hair which who could probably make it as a professional model. She was practically the idol of the school already.

She noticed me staring at her making my cheeks turn a strange tint of red as I quickly look away from her and keep my eyes focused on the road ahead of us. after a few minutes of walking silently I began to space out. I started thinking about what I could possibly do to get the girl next to me to fall inlove with me. Maybe some chocolates, or roses, maybe a romantic mix tape. Either way it will have to be something big.

While spacing out a huge gust of wind came rolling in and just like that, the safety of the umbrella that wd cherished so much in the rainy weather had been snatche away, leaving us defensless against the barrage water droplets which continued to fall down on us and cause us to get soaked. Luckily we were close to my house already.

"Would you like to come in and dry off inside. Jack and Crow aren't home right now to make any weird remarks so you should be safe to stay here for a while."

"Sure, but I call dibs on the shower", she said with a wink that made my heart skip a few beats. It felt like a dream.

First Chapter: End

* * *

I know it ended kinda abruptly, and its quite short but the second chapter will be out soon.

The story itself won't be very lengthy either. Probably only one or teo more chapters to go.


	2. The Moment That Lasted Forever

Hi hi, I know I'm going kinda quick but I have way too much time on my hands right now, what with holidays and what not. So the chances of not uploading at least one chapter of any fic would be quite slim.

I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but the entire story will be taken from Yusei's POV.

I may start working on a different story sometime in this week. If I do then please check it out.

Disclaimers note: I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5ds or the the characters thereof.

* * *

Second Chapter: The Moment That Lasted Forever

We got inside the house and stood in the entrance way, drenched in rain, I looked at her and saw that she took off her blazer which was dripping with water and forming a puddle under her feet. I looked a bit higher and noticed that her shirt too was wet and quickly covered my eyes to refrain from staring at the see through wet shirt that was cleaning to her body. She looked at me and chuckled teasingly with her one arm covering her cleavage and the other hand over her mouth.

"Would you like to see some more?", she asked with a sly look on her face, which made me question whether she was serious or not.

"Wait, are you serious? H-Honestly I think you should refrain from doing such things, your dad would kill me if he found out.", I said with a stern voice and serious, yet embarrassed face.

She giggled again and said, "hehe, I wonder if I really meant it." And she walked off into the bathroom without giving an answer.

At the time I definitely wanted to see more, but I had promised her father a long time ago that I would look after Aki and respect her wholeheartedly.

A few minutes had passed since Aki went into the bathroom, then I realised that she had nothing to wear when she came out of the shower. Luckily I still had some clothes that she left here the last time she slept over, I told her to leave it here for when she sleeps over, again since she does it so often. So I went to get her the clothes into tooking it into the changing area of the bathroom.

"Yusei? Is that you?" She asked, a bit startled.

"Yes, I just came to bring you a clean change of clothes" I said with a bit of blush running through my cheeks as I saw the silhouette of the girl I loved so much, as she dries herself off.

Without thinking I took a step forward and slipped on a towel that was laying on the ground. At the same time, Aki decided to open the sliding door. As I fell the door opened and I was about to fall ontop of her, when she sidestepped and I missed her.

"Are you okay?", She asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You might wanna get dressed quickly", I said as I turned away from looking under the towel.

Her blood rushed to her cheeks as she realised what I meant, but instead of running away like I expected, she crouched down next to me and held me in her arms. At first I was confused, my head filling with thoughts that just seemed inappropriate. After a minute of panicking I sat up and returned the hug and we sat there for a bit staring into each others eyes. Really it was only about three minutes, but for that moment, it seemed as though time had stopped, just for us. What was really just a few minutes, felt like hours.

Feeling a bit faint, I began to lose consciousness, it seems I hit my head a bit harder than I thought. The last thing I remember was Aki calling my name over and over in panic. "Sorry, Aki. I never wanted you to show that face again."

Second Chapter: End

* * *

Sorry if it's too fluffy.

R&R if you think it is, or just if you have any comments or recommendations.

Please review your


	3. Come Dine With Me

Hi hi, back again with chapter three. I know I ended chapter two a bit abruptly and it didn't make too much sense. So here is chapter three... hopefully it will fill the gap that chapter two was missing.

Once again, lotsa fluff but I guess you could say that things got kinda real up in here. So here's chapter three up and running.

Please read, enjoy and review.

I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5ds or its characters. .. if I did then chapter two and three would definitely have occurred in the anime... just sayin.

* * *

Third Chapter: Come dine with me

Images flash in front of my eyes, images of Jack and Crow and the crimson dragon, Aki far off in the distance. She looked back over her shoulder, with a tear drop streaming from her eye. That face, it was a face that I never wanted to see, a face filled with grief, sorry and something else. Something that for the life of me, I couldn't tell what it was. All I knew was that if Aki was crying then I wanted to be by her and comfort her. I chased after her but as soon as I did she started walking away. I try and try and try as I may but I can't catch up. I start calling out her name over and over but she doesn't respond.

"AKI... AKI... AKIZA!", I screamed and screamed, my voice getting lost I the void.

"-sei..."

I hear a voice, a familiar voice. Calling out to me.

"-usei..."

"What is it that you want?", I ask the voice.

"Yusei... Yusei..."

The voice... it's calling me back, back to the real world. I get it now, this is just a dream... or atleast a nightmare.

I wake and wait foe my eyes to focus, I see a worried Aki looking down at me.

"Where... where am I?"

"You're in your bed, you past out in the bathroom earlier. Then just now you startes panicking and... calling... my name.", Aki said with a worried, yet very shy look on her face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm okay now though. Really, no need to worry, I said with a smile, fighting the shooting pain in the back of my head.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the look on her face turned into that of joy, "I'm glad you are okay."

I looked at the time and it was already dinner time. "Aki? Won't your dad be upset that you're out so late, and at a boys house no less."

she looked at me and giggled. "No need to worry, I called home a while ago and told them that I would be looking after you after you got injured, they said I can can look after you but I should get a lift back home before midnight."

Her parents have always been quite fond of me so they probably realise that she is safe with me. Still, its a bit odd that they would allow it so easily.

"Well as long as they know where you are, thats fine then."

"it's already time for dinner, would you like to eat?", she asked.

I nodded in comply and started getting out of bed when she stopped me.

"You might still have a concussion. Stay down, I will be right back.", and just like that she was out the door.

Well you know what they say. If you cant beat them, just do whatever they tell you.

A few minutes later, Aki returned with two plates of chicken stir fry, and boy did it smell amazing.

"This is great. Did you make it youself?", I asked.

"Well... if you count making it out of a packet mix making it myself then, I guess I did"

We sat there and ate our meal while chatting away about whatever came to mind, whether it was dueling, or d-wheels, we didn't care. We just didn't want to stop talking, even after we were done eating, the conversation did not end.

"Yusei...", she said suddenly, with a certain twinkle in her eyes as she looked into mine.

"Wh... What's wrong?", I asked, embarrassed.

She came closer, and closer, closing the distance between us. Her nose lightly brushing past mine. Her eyes growing bigger and closer to mine. I could feel her breath, I could smell her hair, and finally I could feel her lips against mine. Her hands holding my face still as she took control of my mouth, using her own. I saw no need to fight it and gave in, her hands that were holding my face still now travelling to the back of my neck, locking her arms around me as I wrap my arms around her waste. I guess this is what they speak of when they talk about true hapiness and bliss. Honestly this felt like something that I never wanted to end.

"I love you, Aki.", I whispered into her ear.

She pulled away for a second and looked into my eyes. Her eyes on the verge of tearing up, as she burried her face into my chest.

"I thought I would never hear you sah those words."

I held her tight. This too was a moment that should never end.

Third Chapter: End

* * *

Yup, that's all for this chapter. I know in the beginning I said the story would only be two or three chapters long but... what do I know about life. Seriously though I will not be going over 7 chapters but I am expecting to finish at Chapter 5 for latest... however there may be a chapter six and seven.

That's all from me today.

Please R&R if you can.

Oh one more thing. I am thinking of changing my display name. I just feel that my current name might seem a bit egotistical. If you think I should then please let me know in the form of a review... I will either be changing it to. "Binary" or to "Tsundere seeker", please help me out with choosing one of those too. Thank you

Bye bi


	4. I Still Remember The Wind From That N

Hi hi one more chapter after this then minds might just be blown.

Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy

Disclaimers Note: I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5ds

* * *

Fourth Chapter: I Still Remember The Wind From That Night

I was about to pull her in for another kiss when the phone rang. "Hello, this is Yusei speaking."

"Ah, Yusei, Crow here, just wanted to let you know that I will be out on deliveries all night, sorry to leave you alone.", said Crow.

"No, that's okay, I was just about to take Aki home and then go to bed."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Crow, are you still there?", I asked.

"O-oh yeah I'm still here. Okay then, I won't be back till tomorrow morning. Bye."

That was weird. He sounded kinda down. I guess I'll ask him tomorrow. As I was about to go back to Aki, who was pateintly waiting for me on my bed, the phone rang again.

"Hi hi, Yusei speaking."

"Yusei, I'm going to be out with Carley, she somehow dragged me along to some play. I probably won't be home till morning.", said an annoyed sounding Jack.

"That's okay, I seem to have gotten closer to Aki, so have fun on your date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE! Aki, Yusei, you're still... no nevermind. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya"

Now back to Aki. I looked at the time and saw that it was already 10:30.

"Wow, would you look at the time, it's gotten so late already. Aki, I think its time for me to take you home.", I said.

"I-I guess so.", she said with a disappointed pout.

We got onto my d-wheel and left for her home.

The ride was great, feeling the wind in my pass me by and the feeling of warmth behind me emanating from the girl sitting behind me. This was true bliss, everything that I could possibly ask for was with me at last. But there was a feeling in my chest that was screaming out to me, warning me about something. I didn't know what it was but I wasn't gonna let it get me down.

We arrived at Aki's place and the lights were all out. Luckily she had her own key.

"I had fun today.", she said with a bit of red tint on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you did, we should do this again soon.", I said with a smile on my face.

She had a smile on her face, but beneath that smile there was something else. Something that gave me a gut wrenching feeling.

She leaned towards me and kissed me goodnight, after which, she leaned in further and whispered in my ear.

"I would really love that... but...", she paused for a second and after a few second of thinking she said, "Goodbye".

Those words seemed to mean more than a simple goodnight but I paid no attention to it.

"Yeah, goodnight, see you tomorrow maybe. "

She looked at me and smiled that fake smile one more time. She turned around quickly and I could have sworn I saw a tear being shed. She ran towards the door. I thought about going after her but something was telling me that I shouldn't, so I left her. She went inside and closed the door, not once looking back at me.

I regret not going after her that night. That wad the last time I ever saw Izayoi Akiza.

Fourth Chapter: End

* * *

Like I said, last chapter will be next chapter.

Please R&R


	5. The End Of My Love

Hi hi, sorry for the late update, been a bit distracted with the fast and with the manga "kagerou daze".

But here it is. The last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The end might seem a bit rushed but it is definitely the ending I want. Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimers note: I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5ds or its characters.

* * *

Final Chapter: The End of My Love

The next day I went to school as per the usual, but when I got to class, I noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Aki?", I asked the guys.

"Yusei..." , Crow said with a very serious face, "I think we need to talk."

"What do you mean, what's wrong?", I asked him this but I had a feeling I know what he wants to talk about. I've been avoiding this since yesterday but I don't wanna realise. I'm to afraid to realise.

"Let's go somewhere quiet, I spoke to the teacher and he was fine with us skipping class for today.", Crow said.

I nodded in agreement, we then headed outside to the bench where we always used to sit.

"Yusei... it's about Aki. I know you loved her but..."

"But?.. what do you mean loved, I still love her even if... even if."

Even if what? What is it that I can't remember? Why can't I remember it? Why am I so defensive about Aki?

"I know it's hard, but you have to accept it..."

Accept what? I feel like something important was forgotten.

"You have to accept that Aki is... Aki... is..."

"AKI IS WHAT!?", I snapped at my best friend.

"AKI IS DEAD!", Crow shouted.

Aki is dead. The words resounded in my head over and over but it sounded like nothing but white noise, making no sense. Just a random sound playing over and over, starting to make my head throb in pain.

"YUSEI! You need to open your eyes. Wake up. She is gone. You can't bring her back. There is nothing you can do.", Crow said, tears now streaming down his cheeks. I love Aki but I wasn't the only one that cared about her.

My memories of the her final moments played in my head like a movie. It was during the battle against director Godwin. The demon king had court up to far and Aki decided to hold him back. She sacrificed herselfbin order to save us... or at least buy us some time. The crimson dragon tried to help her but it failed. That was the moment that I lost Aki.

"I... I remember. I remember everything. I... I couldn't save her. I couldn't save Aki.", I broke down in tears before my best friend. I couldn't do anything but cry. Crow put his hand on my shoulder to try and confort me. It helped for a bit but after a while the tears stopped and I just wanted to be left alone.

"Sorry. Could you just leave me alone for a bit please.", I asked.

"S...sure whatever you need.", Crow said understandingly.

I went to the library, Aki and I used to come here all the time to study. This was like our special place on campus. It was always quiet and always refreshing to just stay here and study or read or just mess around while trying not to alert the librarian.

I sat there far a few minutes, in the spot we always sat together, thinking of everything we did together. That's when I remembered the previous day. It was a day I spent with Aki. But that's impossible. How did yesterday happen if she wasn't there. Am I going insane or was it a dream, thinking about it gave me a headache so I decided to stop thinking about it.

Eventually I fell asleep in the library. I dreamt about everything we did, everything we accomplished and finally, I dreamt of the moment of her death. A tear reached my sleeping eye and as it was rolling down, I felt a warm hand stop it and wipe it away. This feeling, it felt familiar, like I knew this hand. It felt almost like... "AKI!", I shouted as my eyes shot open to find the librarian looking at me with annoyment in her eyes. I whispered an apology from a distance, getting a nod of acceptance from the librarian.

I looked around and saw a faded red and white dress that looked very familiar around the corner. I chased after it and as I got close, my heart stopped for a second as I took some time to process the image before me.

"Aki... I thought you were...", I was interrupted by the girl infront of me who was transparent and pale.

"Shh... don't say anything more. I know what you want to say and I wish I could stay, but my time is up. I have to pass on. The crimson dragon granted me one day to see you and enjoy it with you. That day was yesterday, I'm sorrt that we can't be together, please forgive my selfishness.", she said with a sorry expression on her face.

I cried, but these tears were tears of joy. To know that this girl loved me enough to come back from the dead is more than I could ever ask for.

"Please don't cry because for me", she said worried.

"That's okay. I forgive you. I am just so happy that I could spend that day with you. I know you have to go now, but just know that I will never forget you and I will never stop loving you.", I said with a smile on my face and tears rolling down my cheeks.

The shed a tear upon hearing my words. "I'm sorry but the one condition given to me was that I be the only one to remember any of it.", she said.

"But that means..."

"I'm sorry, you won't remember yesterday or today, your memory will be wiped clean of thesr days."

I will never remember these days. The days that I was happiest in a long time... I won't let thay happen.

"What's with the smirk?", she asked in fear that I may have gone insane.

"I won't let that happen... No matter what. I will not forget any of it. I swear to you.", I said with a stern voice that shocked her at first.

She smiled back. "I knew you would say that. It's time that I leave. I love you... Yusei.", she said as she kissed me one last time before leaving.

"I love you too, Aki"

Just like that all my memories of thay day had faded away along with Aki, the only memories that remained, were memories of being helpless in saving her. However strangely enough, I didn't feel bad at all. Because something told me that she is happy wherever she is.

"I better get back to class before Crow and Jack get worried."

Even though I was still upset abouy losing Aki. I knew that I would get through it and she would want me to be happy and enjoy my life. I haven't cried about Aki's death since that day, and that's the way she wanted it.

-A few years later-

It was the school reunion, I hadn't been there in a while so I was kinda excited to be going. When I got there I saw the old gang all together again. We all decided to explore the campus to see if anything had changed. Along the way we stopped at the library.

"A...Aki", I said alarmed as I remembered something, I didn't know what it was but it seemed important. 'I love you, Yusei', these words played in my head, helping me remember that rainy day that I spent with Aki.

"I'm sorry that I forgot.", I whispered.

"Did you say something, Yusei?", Jack asked.

"No, it's nothing. Was just remembering something from the past", I said with a smile on my face.

"Looks like I remember after all, Aki."

Final Chapter: End

* * *

Thank you for reading and putting up with my sloppy writing.

Please R&R.


End file.
